


I Saw You in a Dream

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, F/M, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, Reader-Insert, at first, dean is sweet, sort of, then he is pretty much dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 22:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: When Dean is finally treating the reader like she always had hoped he would, she has to ask herself if it is too good to be true.





	

Pacing around the tiny room, you started to feel a little nauseous at the quick turns you kept making, so you sighed heavily as you threw your body back down on the bed where all the books and newspapers from the case were laid out. Your vision drifted in and out of focus, the dusty curtains and fake cherry veneered tables dissolving into pink and brown blurs, only to have it snap back together at the smallest sound. It had been a long day of reading and so when the words on the pages had begun to blur you shifted your attention to the light filtering in and the way the dust hung suspended in the air, glittering. 

When you heard the sharp rap on the door your whole body jerked, you accidentally knocked over the cup of water you had been balancing on the end of the bed and watched as liquid crawled over the papers wrinkling them instantly. Hopping up, you were trying to turn in two directions at once, one hand outstretched towards the door but your foot pointed in line with the bathroom to get a towel. Another hard knock had your mind made up and confidently as you could muster your shoulders back and head staring forward, you pulled it open. From what you knew about monsters most of them didn’t have the courtesy to knock anyway, mostly it was just bang, crash, try and rip out your throat. 

“About time,” Dean was pushing past you easily, “I can barely carry all this.” 

The minute you had seen the form of the eldest Winchester carrying bags of what you knew must be donuts and a couple of cups of coffee, your mood instantly brightened. You couldn’t even find it in you to muster up any annoyance at his slight quips at being kept waiting. 

You quickly pressed a peck against his cheek, it had you thinking that you sort of loved these days when he got so busy on a case he couldn’t shave, the stubble was nice to look at. 

“Nice to see you too sweetheart,” you added while trying to help him make room on the little table to set the food down. 

“Don’t you think we should clean that up,” he gestured to the little waterfall sliding over the edge of the bed. 

“Nah, it will be fine.” 

“That better not be on the stuff for the case, we need that.” He picked up the coffee and took a large swig. 

Between heavenly mouthfuls of some cream filled doughnut concoction you were eyeing Dean’s profile. He was glancing down at the stack of papers where you had faithfully copied bits and pieces from some of the books and he was trying to make out your handwriting his brow crumpled in concentration. The way the light was only hitting the side of his face closest to you, somehow made his features stand out in even more contrast, his eyes were too green and the dirty blond hair had touches of almost white. 

Lost in calculating his various positive physical attributes you didn’t notice he was talking until the time you had reached inventory of his lips and saw the way they were moving. 

“Huh?” 

He turned towards you and his smirk indicated that you had been more than obvious in your cataloging, and you felt heat rise in your face. 

“What where you thinking,” his hand found yours and wound his fingers in between your own. 

“Nothing really,” you were watching the way his thumb traced lazily over the back of your hand, “you know you are pretty adorable right?” 

“No you,” he said in a mock-tone of a teenage boy who is in a fight about who should hang up first. 

These were the kinds of moments you had always dreamt of having with him when you had first met him, it had seemed so impossible at the time with all the hours that were spent fighting things and driving across country, but then here you were and it was better than any imaginary normal life you might have come up with before you were a hunter. 

Lips brushed against the side of your face, and you lifted your gaze to meet his, and then returned the gesture sure to put all the feelings of bliss you were experiencing since he got there into the moment. 

Suddenly he pulled back, “Y/N?” 

“Yeah?” 

His face, maybe even the whole room seemed darker, “Y/N?” 

“Dean?”

Then it was pitch black, and you were being shaken by the shoulder and you jolted up. It was disorienting and you tried blinking a few times to gain your bearings. 

“Dude are you ok?” 

You groaned internally, that was Dean, the real hunter who only called you romance free nicknames and stared at you like a crazy person at all times. 

“Yep fine, just had a weird dream was all.” You didn’t elaborate, the memories were already starting to drift back into the place deep in your mind where you kept all the secret fantasies of finally telling him how you felt. 

His back was to you now, it was weird how much it was giving you deja vu in this room, “well, it must have been some hell of a dream to make you look that happy,” he hesitated before turning around and adding, “I almost couldn’t wake you up.” 

“It’s fine, let me show you what I found.” You gathered up the research you had been working on earlier and took a deep breath before you walked over to him. 

Maybe you would tell him tomorrow, tonight the best you would hope for is another dream.


End file.
